


If Only You Were Single

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: This is just how I feel about Rhett and if he was single.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, though, if Rhett was single and we met, like I don't know lets say a bar, than I really think we would hit it off, and we would be together. He's definitely my type; the tall and good looking type. 
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy this crap from my mind...

If only you were single, you would be mine. 

We would be the picture perfect couple. 

We would be happy. 

Caring. 

Considerate for the other. 

Fun. 

Loving. 

Excitable. 

Sexually Adventurous

We would do everything together when we want to and still somehow manage to give each other the space the other needed. 

We would wake up together in the morning, and fall asleep next to each other at night. 

I would love you like no other. 

We would be perfect. 

To your blonde hair, and to my blonde hair. 

To your hazel eyes, to my hazel eyes. 

We would be the envy of everyone else around us. 

It could all be a reality, if only you were single. 

But you're not. Are you? 

You're married. You're already married with two kids. Undoubtedly happy. The happiest you've ever been. I know you love your wife like she is the only woman in the world. I know that for sure, because it's you. You're sweet and caring and lovable. Just an all around sweetheart.

And me. Well, I'm just me. Here. Here I am, just on the sidelines, out of view, with no one. No one to make me feel special. No one to have. No one to hold. No one to hang around with. To hang onto. To hold hands with when we're walking down the street. No one to go on dates with; like to dinner or a movie. No one to bring me up when I'm feeling down. No one to make me smile when it's needed the most. No one to make me laugh, even at the most ridiculous things. 

All I have is you. The you through the screen of my computer. 

The image. The image of you. Just the image and thoughts of you is all I have. 

Which is not enough. 

It's not enough. 

I need more. 

I want more. 

I crave more. 

I'm desperate for your touch. Or any for that matter. I want to feel the warmth of somebody near me. Somebody who loves me for me. And someone who is truly in love with me. 

But that will never happen. 

Most definitely, that will probably never happen. 

I'm just alone. All alone. By myself. I have no one. 

I have no one. 

But you have everyone. You have a loving wife, two great kids, a quirky little best friend who would follow you anywhere and everywhere. Not to mention, an extremely popular morning show with millions of fans that grow even larger everyday. You have it all. And that's why you're perfect. Sure you may not see yourself as perfect, but I do. In my eyes, you are the most perfect thing I have ever had the pleasure of watching. Every morning I wake up to see your smiling face and listen to your deep southern voice. 

You're perfect to me. And completely out of reach. 

So... 

Everything I dream of. Everything thought, every memory, every time I think of you will just stay in my head. Forever. And never ever be able to be free. 

And why? 

Why is that you ask? Because you're taken. 

Already spoken for. 

So I'll just hold on to my true feelings for you. Bury them deep inside me and never bother with them again. Because they'll always stay a fantasy. Never real. No matter what I try to do. 

But even as I tell myself all of this...

As I keep telling myself it will never happen... 

I always find myself continually thinking about you... 

And what things would be like, 

If only you were single.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Of Rhett Forever!! 
> 
> Be Your Mythical Best!!


End file.
